This invention relates to a process for the production of polyester silicate resinous products containing an excess amount of oxidated silicon compound by chemically reacting organosol containing an organic polyhydroxy compound with a polycarboxylic acid and or a polycarboxylic acid anhydride by heating the mixture. An unsaturated polycarboxylic acid, polycarboxylic acid anhydride or organic polyhydroxylic compound must be present in the reactive mixture when an unsaturated polyester silicate resinous product is desired.
The polyester silicate resinous products may be utilized as protective coatings for wood, metal, plastics, linoleum, leather, fabrics and rubber. They may be utilized in paints, lacquers, metal primers, caulking compounds and water-emulsion paints. The unsaturated polyester silicate resinous products, when copolymerized with a vinyl monomer, will produce hard, solid, useful objects or they may be used in conjunction with a reinforcing filler such as fiberglas fibers, paper or cloth to produce a laminate of outstanding strength and durability. They may also be used as a molding powder, as an adhesive and as impregnants. The use of an excess amount of oxidated silicon compound greatly increases the strength of the cured product. These resinous products may be further reacted with epihalohydrin and polyisocyanate compounds to produce resinous products and foams.
This process is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,498 by utilizing oxidated silicon in the form of very fine particle size, approximately 5 to 10 microns. Utilization of these fine particles improves the manufacturing process by preventing precipitation of oxidated silicon particle, thereby giving an even distribution of the excess unreacted oxidated silicon particles, greatly strengthening the final cured product. Suitable alkali catalyst may be utilized, but satisfactory polyester silicate resinous products may be produced without the alkali catalyst.
Polyester silicate resinous products may be modified with vegetable oils, vinyl monomers, aminoplasts, phenoplast, phenol, melamine, silicone silicate, silicone resins, cellulose nitrate, polyisocyantes, cyclopentadienes, terpenes, monobasic acids, e.g., benzoic and p-tert-butyl benzoic acid, modified natural resins, ethyl cellulose, chlorinated rubber, phenolic resins, aldehyde phenol silicate resins and other synthetic and modified natural resins. The useful vinyl monomers include styrene, acrylates, methacrylates, acrylonitriles and mixtures thereof.
Polyester silicate resinous products containing reinforcing fine particles of oxidated silicon compounds may be produced by reacting the following components:
(a) an organosol containing organic polyhydroxy compounds; PA0 (b) a polycarboxylic acid and/or a polycarboxylic acid anhydride.